Adventure Time with Kimmi and Rio- series
by madzmaze4481
Summary: Rio is another strange creature living in the land of Ooo and is the 'gaurdian' of a young werewolf character named Kimmi. The two have traveled over to Ooo to escape the darkness that yearns for Kimmi's power. Though she doesn't know how much power she conatins herself.
1. Chapter 1

"Now Rio, you see this?" Kimmi asked boastingly, trying to balance the rotten stick in the flat of her palm.

"This requires skill!" her unearthly long golden hair draping and flowing with her movement.

Rio stands watching as he pours himself a drink of fresh lemonade, his skinny but long tail whisking in and out of his way. Rio was another strange creature living in the land of Ooo, a mix of a few wild dogs with a sleek black coat and fuzzy neon purple fur at the end of his paws and tail and a streak of it down his forehead. He watches as Kimmi accidentally drops the light piece of old wood onto the soft carpet of their cabin and doubles over in laughter. Rio chuckles and bounds over to pick the stick up in his jaws. He could have just easily picked it up with his paws but he felt more relaxed and happy if he did it naturally. This was the cabin they shared together, making Rio- as he is- Kimmi's pet. More like a protector rather, as Rio liked to think it.

"Close enough." Kimmi says- sprawled out along the carpet with Rio trotting back into the kitchen with the stick in his jaws.

"I'm putting the stick up on the table now. You might end up hurt." Rio says- edging out his words from under the stick. He places it tidily on the table.

"Oh come on Rio! It's a flibber-flabbing stick, how is it supposed to hurt me?"

She brushes aside one of her golden hairs and then stands firmly with her arms folded.

Rio bounds up to her and she crouches down to meet his face. He places his paws upon her knees.

"Because I swore to your father I would protect you to this very day young werewolf."

Kimmi snorts and stands up, one of her ears raised and her bushy tail flicking with annoyance.

"Well, you don't have to be so protective about everything- I just fell, that's it."

Her face turns toward the window and she gazes upon the outside with glittering eyes.

She's a beautiful girl.

A healthy ten- year-old, adventurous and spontaneous, a vivid imagination she has.

She barely knew her mother. She died of sickness before she came to travel across to the land of Ooo, though she keeps her mother's amulet hung around her neck to remind her she's there. Kimmi's mother died when she was at the age of three. She had given her the amulet while she lay in bed, her last words spoken as she handed it to her long-haired daughter, knowing nothing about what was coming their way at the time. Kimmi's mother wasn't a werewolf. She was a witch. A good witch, though she had fallen in love with Kimmi's father- a full werewolf. They had had Kimmi sooner or later and they realised she was more powerful than she seemed. She took in both powers of her mother and father. Her mother's thick golden hair and her father's bushy werewolf traits. And after a while her mother fallen ill- 2 years after Kimmi had started growing her long hair down to her waist. Her hair grew at rapid speed and it was very beautiful- like shiny bars of gold. Kimmi told Rio she hated her hair because she looked like rapunzel or something but Rio refused for her to cut it off because it reminded him of who she truly was.

A young vibrant girl.

But once her mother had died- bad things started to happen.

First was the evasion. Kimmi's father told Rio about it - but she never knew herself.

They had looked for her.

He didn't know who exactly- her father had been on the verge of death when he had told him and they had to hurry away before 'they' came.

They wanted her for her power, Rio knew that.

Kimmi didn't know how much power she contained and didn't know who and what was after her, but he knew he would have to tell her soon.

They were the reason Kimmi and her father fled from the village, starting a path over to some where far away and that's when they ran into Rio. Rio didn't come from Ooo himself. He had lived off on another island- the same island as where their village was. He was living his life, searching for some food in the trees when he had run into a troubled and wary looking man carrying his three year old daughter.

They lived with him for a while- hiding out from the world.

He had gotten used to their company and had grown quite friendly with her father and that's when he started to see trust in Rio. The trust that Rio could look after Kimmi.

And then 'they' had approached. They fled far from his home, the comfortable two years time they spent there long gone. But they followed, Rio didn't catch a proper glimpse but all he heard was animal- ripping jaws and scuttling paws, they had wanted her so badly.

They took her father down and Rio had hid behind a tree, the almost- taller- than- him Kimmi clutched at his side. The five-year-old started to bawl and he had to cup her mouth closed as tremors racked through his small cat-like body. He had succeeded and the monsters had scampered off to go try looking in other places. And that's when he had talked to her father for the last time.

"Find a boat." He had said, his breathe in short- ragged gasps. "Sail to the nearest island you can find and hide."

Rio had started to turn away but the last straggled words seemed to escape out of his friends mouth and stop him in his tracks.

Rio locked eyes with the toddler's father.

"And promise...promise me you'll protect her to the very day she dies."

Rio could only stifle one last nod, before he scampered off with Kimmi in his arms, leaving behind her very creator dead in a pool of blood.

And now here they were- five years later, after sailing across for two months, they had finally reached their destination. Ooo.

They had built the cabin they now lived in. It was an easy task. The fluffy pink carpet and candy striped walls Kimmi loved because it showed her love of candy. Rio had agreed- but had made the room he slept in a more boyish colour- with a dark blue floor and green and yellow walls. It made him comfortable- reminded him from where he came from. The nature was his home. 'Was' once his home. This was his home now, living with a ten-year-old girl who turned into a werewolf under the sight of a full moon. Not every night like her father had.

Kimmi settled her gaze back on Rio.

"It's a supposed to be full moon." She said quietly, her footsteps padding towards the door.

The sun was setting outside and a pinkish glow lay across the clouds along with a bright orange the shone over the hills.

Kimmi picked up her tattered shoulder bag that lay on the end of her bed and pulled it over her head.

She would head out for the night on nights like this- journey far out where no one lived she wouldn't cause chaos or anything else. Werewolves were dangerous when they were in form. They couldn't remember anyone or anything when they were out destroying. And when they woke up- they would have no trace of what they did the night before. A sick twisted fantasy being a werewolf was.

Kimmi stood staring out at the window again, but stood this time at the door.

"See you in the morning." She turns her head to smile at Rio before twisting the knob and walking outside. Her long golden hair following her foot steps as she passes out of the door.

She was dangerous at night.

She had to be alone.

Rio understood that.

Hours later had past and he sat with hot coca in his paws- lounging out on the sofa as he could finally hear her howls under the moon of midnight. Was it her? He didn't know. But this was who she truly was. One of the wilderness. A creature of the night.

Rio woke with a throbbing in his head and stood to get a drink. Kimmi hadn't returned yet. He knew she didn't come home this late. Had they got her last night while she was in form? Rio felt panic rise in him and he turned to look at the clock.

It was nine-thirty in the morning.

Still a bit early.

He flicked his tail in anticipation.

Should he look for her?

He brain was still half-asleep and he took the option to lazily wait for her, even though still the slightest bit concerned. He was sure she'll return.

Rio got himself some breakfast and ate peacefully while listening to the birds outside, their lovely harmonies and whistles echoing through his ears. It made him sleepy.

He didn't know how long he drifted off before there was a sharp knock at his door.

His eyes snapped open.

His fuzzy purple feet jumped from the couch and he peered through the window. It was the two friendly figures of Doug and Borris, with another slung around their arms. His heart abruptly leapt to life. It was Kimmi.

He opened the door.

"We found her asleep on the ground near our house." Borris said, scratching his elbow.

Borris and Doug where two sausage (food) like creatures who wore clothes and hats. They were a weird type of species but the two were very friendly and Rio remembered meeting them in the candy kingdom once and they had had a nice chat.

"We didn't know what to do until we thought of you; we just decided to bring her here. I hope she's ok."

Rio's tail flicked.

"Has she spoken? I think maybe she's just a bit tired." Rio said grabbing her and pulling her onto the carpet- his faced flushed from how unbelievably heavy she is. He scratches the back of his neck and stares up at Borris and Doug.

"Can you...um, help?"

They exchange looks and then turn towards Rio. Their faces then flash with realisation and help pull her onto her bed.

"Thanks you guys."

Doug smiles and Borris nods, walking toward the door.

"If you need help- just call us."

Rio nods back at the two as they close the door behind them, leaving Rio with a rather feverish-looking Kimmi. He only realises now that her amulet is glowing a bright purple.

He tries to wrap it in his thick paws but he pulls them back and yelps at how hot it is.

He then reluctantly pulls the string over her head and throws it in the kitchen sink, as though the hotness of her amulet may be keeping her asleep or sick.

Kimmi's eyes flutter open.

Her hands go immediately to her chest.

"My-my amulet... where have you put it?" She sits up to stare at Rio's awestruck face on the right side of the bed.

Rio stays silent.

Her pale face explodes with rage.

"Where have you put it!? I told you not to take it off without my permission!"

She grabs at him and pulls him off his feet.

"It was too hot! It was keeping you asleep! What" Rio screams back- clutching at his throat, surprised by the sudden attack. Kimmi seems to hold him for a few more seconds before her face darkens and she drops him onto the plush ground- Rio's lungs screaming for air.

"If there's something you haven't told me, tell me now." She says quietly now.

Rio stumbles up on his feet on rests against the wall.

"What are you talking about?!" He lies, panting softly.

Kimmi's eyes meet his and he realises how dark they have become.

"It told me that someone or something was coming for me, and that YOU knew!"She stabs a finger in Rio's direction.

"They've been searching for me for years! And YOU haven't told me anything!"

"Your father told me not to tell you!" Rio yells back at her.

"It was for your safety! If I told you, you would have panicked and hid away from me! You would have never trusted anyone!"

And then Rio saw the last thing he expected Kimmi to do. Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

He walked silently up to her as she buried her hands into her face- her golden hair draping over her shoulders.

She embraced him in a hug and they stood silently for a few minutes- Kimmi's heavy sobbing filling the rooms.

After a while she pushed back and flicked her hair back over her shoulders and rubbed her tear-stained eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly

"I'm so, so sorry."

Rio stood staring into space at the candy coloured wallpaper and only one question seemed to seep into his mind.

"Are they near?" He asked quietly, no trace of emotion painted on his face.

Kimmi hesitantly nodded.

"They are near."

Rio's heart tightened.


	2. Chapter 2

Rio and Kimmi sat in eerie silence. They hadn't talked for hours. They didn't need to talk.

Kimmi lay still on her bed- staring up at the plain white ceiling while Rio was trying to unlock puzzles in his mind. If the amulet warned her, had it always warned her? And if so- when her mother died, had she known they were coming? It was a whole wave of sudden confusion. Her mother must of known- it was her and her only who created the amulet and even used to wear it herself. And the other thing was that now- they had to flee again. Hide. It wrenched at Rio's heart and tore him to pieces. Having to fit into another place and move again. It would drive him insane. He loved Ooo and created many friends as well as Kimmi. They would hate it. SHE would hate it.

Kimmi finally spoke- almost reading Rio's mind.

"I'm gonna go see Finn and Jake."

Finn and Jake were her two loyal friends, a yellow shape-shifting dog and a young human boy who wears a white hat that has bear ears. Finn is presumably the only human left after the mushroom war, while Jake has mutated and has the ability to speak. Kimmi met them by arguing believe it or not. The two got angry at Kimmi because when they would be called to help Kimmi would have already done it or would bust in and do it herself while they sat back. They finally became friends after Kimmi got accidently stuck and was held hostage by the axe monster and she had to confess that if they ever did meet up, they would do it together as a team. And man- it's not easy to make Kimmi confess, the stubborn girl she is.

She climbed out of her bed and went for the door but Rio made her stop in her tracks.

"Wait for me! I'm coming as well!" He bounded after her into the daylight of an afternoon.

The tree house was a sturdy tree house. It was quite cool Kimmi thought herself. When it had been her first time coming here she was amazed at how cool- looking it was. Finn and Jake didn't think so. She rather thought they were just shrugging because they were embarrassed of something, but really- who wouldn't like this tree house?

She knocked her pale fist onto the wooden door and waited with her annoying little pet thing Rio by her side. She would avoid him now- make him suffer for what he didn't tell her- for he knew for years. Kimmi realised she also didn't have her amulet on. The amulet was quite a powerful thing, a round shape that wore a little golden crown on the top. The amulet was attached to string and she hung it around her neck. It would warn her of things or tell her things through her mind and also gave her the ability of power and being able to float. Rio had told her her mother was a genius. Kimmi believed him. To be able to create this you needed to have a brain full of magic.

The door opened.

It was the familiar face of Jake. He smiled when he saw her.

"Its Kimmi and Rio!" He shouted back through the house.

He was talking to Finn, and speaking of the devil he rushed to the door looking rather happy.

"Come in!" He said excitedly, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat by the table.

Kimmi trailed after him with Rio by her heels, Jake having wondered off somewhere behind them.

"What is it?" He says to Kimmi, his eyes flashing.

Kimmi sat down opposite Finn and Rio came to sit beside Finn on the other end of the table

"It's something about... well someone coming after me, I don't know what yet."

His facial expression changed and now he looked more serious.

Rio was staring into space and Kimmi slapped him out of his day dream.

"Hey! We need to give him answers!"

Rio mouthed a 'sorry' and sat up to face Finn.

"How dangerous are they?" Finn said.

Rio answered this time.

"You know about how Kimmi got here?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah, by boat."

"Before- on another island, Kimmi's village really- these creatures, or the darkness, your father used to call them came to look for you Kimmi when you were three. They searched through the village and your father knew they were after you so he decided to escape. That's when you ran into me." He scratched the back of his head.

Kimmi tried to recall the moment but she really couldn't remember, she couldn't remember much from when she was a baby.

"Your father got attacked by them Kimmi- That's how he died." Rio carried on, "I saw it all, I hid her behind a tree, hugged her tightly and once they were gone I called for help for your father."

Kimmi was listening intently as well as Finn. She knew nothing of this information.

"I heard them; they were like rabid animals- ripping at flesh- it was horrible." Rio shuddered, his face going pale. No one could actually see it but Kimmi suspected he was feeling sick inside.

"I'm guessing they are dangerous." He finally said.

Kimmi couldn't help but interrupt.

"You could have just said that before!" she yelled, "I didn't want to know that much information you sick creep." She turned away from him and this time without the amulet she could see her father's face- the pool of blood- his wounds- his fading face. Kimmi felt horribly sick. All this stuff she didn't know...

Jake came in with lemonade, his eyes bristling.

"Wanna glass Rio and Kim's?" he said, getting cups out but stops as he sees how eerily silent it is.

"Is everything ok?" He asks, "What did I miss?"

Finn turned to face Jake.

He shook his head.

"Everything's not ok, if anything- we need to protect Kimmi for our lives." He said his eyes dark.

"No, guys- don-"

"No Kimmi, this is serious business." Finn said his eyes meeting hers.

"It's nothing guys- ok? We just wanted to tell you."

Finn sat solemnly now- like nothing he had started off with.

It was silent for a minute.

"I think we just need some food." Said Rio, standing up.

Kimmi surprisingly saw Finn smile as well as Jake. Kimmi nodded at them. It wasn't far till' the darkness got here but she couldn't just sit around sulking. She still needed to live her life.

"Let's go to see PB." Finn said.

"We'll grab some candy on the way."

Kimmi didn't like Princess Bubblegum very much as she did Finn and Jake. She was too irrationally sweet in her opinion. They were still friends though. Quite good friends as well, it's just that they had different personalities. Princess Bubblegum was smarter than Kimmi and that's the main thing that pisses her off. Kimmi was smart. She was good at math and very good at art. You would find pictures scattered all over the floor in the cabin her and Rio shared. But math was her specialty, and she hated it when Princess Bubblegum always corrected her. PB walked toward her with a concerned expression.

"Yes- I've heard of them before, the darkness."

She pulled out a weird looking device with a screen and starting tapping at it repeatedly like she was typing something.

After being done she turned back to face Kimmi "Now tell me Kimmi, what did they look like?"

She stared upon her securely, her eye brows furrowed.

"It's better to ask Rio that question." Kimmi pointed the back of her thumb at Rio who lay sprawled out upon the cool floor.

The wolf- cat- like-thing had lost interest in Princess Bubblegum's theory's and explanations and had almost had himself asleep on the floor.

He jumped when his name was mentioned.

He turned to look at Finn and Jake who stood like statues behind him.

"They were ugly, wiry things with a lot of bust and massive jaws. I can't say they were human."

Princess Bubblegum frowned again and turned back to the board where she was scribbling down unknown information.

Kimmi sat in a little pink chair with a soft yellow cushion that made her butt comfortable. The cushion had an open smiley face on it and Jake joked as it being the 'Butt-eater' chair. That had made them all laugh.

"I made need some time alone." PB said after a while of irregularly calm silence.

"You guys can go out and buy an ice cream or something, I just need to figure this out- after all- I am a genius." She winked jokingly and I could still see Finn go wobbly when he saw it.

Kimmi smirked; he still likes her- even if he's going out with flame princess.

Kimmi kind of had a crush on Finn- though not a strong one. They were more like brothers and sisters, as Finn had said once. Sometimes the two couldn't help but argue jokingly. And she was happy with that.

Kimmi had a strong hate for Flame Princess though. There was something evil about her that she just couldn't put her finger on. She just knew she didn't like her- end of story.

The foursome walked out of the castle and onto the streets of the candy kingdom. Candy people were seen rushing around at different angles and places, laughing and giggling. Full of joy candy people are.

Rio turned to face Kimmi and mouthed 'where to?' She noticed Jake and Finn were also staring at her impatiently.

She shrugged.

"An ice-cream, maybe?" She said flicking her golden hair over her shoulders.

The three nodded.

"Yep, what PB said."

Jake rushed up to a parked ice-cream truck and came back with four ice-creams. The foursome sat upon the ledge of the kingdom.

"Hey- if candy people have ice-creams aren't they- like, eating themselves?" Kimmi asked.

Finn laughs.

Kimmi laughs as well.

Rio and Jake laugh.

And soon all four of them were laughing like goons, making Kimmi fall off and everyone else laugh even harder.

If she and Rio had to leave would she have to give up her friends so easily?


End file.
